Return Of The Elemental Masters
by s.kyflyx
Summary: It has been three years since the battle at the Corridor of Elders. Kai has been kidnapped by an old enemy and a new one. The elemental masters are picked off one by one. Can they stop the pair before they accomplish their plan? Ships: Jaya, Kailor, One-sided Zalor. Cover art by Erraday. Update 26/04/2019: DISCONTINUED SORRY
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it! The only reason I'm doing this is to get it out of my head, and I want to share it with the public and see if they like it or not!**

* * *

The Preeminant was in Ninjago. He could feel it. All the ghosts inside of her were flying around, gathering weapons to help in the battle. One dropped a scythe in front of his cage, and he reached through the bars and picked it up.

He sliced through the bars like a warm knife through butter. As he got up and was going to escape, someone called his name. "Clouse! Clouse! Don't leave me behind! You are my right hand man. Don't ignore me! Clouse!"

The dark magician turned to see Chen pressing his face against the bars, begging for help. "Correction. I was your right hand man. Goodbye Chen!"

She arrived at Styx to see the Preeminent being armoured up to go into the water. The rest of the people were on the boat, a little far out into the water.

There were five of the elemental masters there. Fire, earth, lightning, ice and water. And there was the master of wind sitting on the Preeminent's shoulder.

She knew all the elemental masters. Their names, where they lived, and their weaknesses. She went through the whole list again in her mind.

Then he jumped out of the Preeminent and landed on the wood. He looked around him and ran towards her. She put her hand out. "Nice to see you, Clouse." He took it. "You too, Lydia."

"Now don't you even think about getting that teapot. Now, we're doing it my way." Lydia took off, Clouse behind her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave constructive criticism and tell me if there are any mistakes so I can correct them.**


	2. Captured

**So here is the first chapter of the story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was three years since the battle at the Corridor of Elders. It was three years since Garmadon's sacrifice. It was three years since he had seen Skylor.

Wu came into the boys' room, crashing the cymbal as an alarm. Kai groaned and rolled off the bed. Unfortounately, he slept on the top bunk and he ended up falling on Zane, who was calmly getting out of bed.

"You all know what day it is." Sensei said. "We are going to meet the other elemental masters in 3 hours. I suggest you get ready." Then Wu left the room and the ninja slowly got up to get ready.

Kai walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the tub of gel. He scooped some out with his fingers and started to spike his long brown hair. Ten minutes later once he was satisfied with his hair, he got changed into his ninja gi.

Then he went to the kitchen to get breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of Ninja Puffs cereal and brought it to the dining room. He saw all the other ninja, also eating their breakfast.

"So are any of you going somewhere before the meeting?" Jay asked, his mouth full of cereal. "Well I'm gonna go see Skylor. I'm giving her a lift." Kai said. "And I'm gonna help her close the shop before we leave."

"Are sure it's just 'helping'?" Cole chuckled. "Last time I remember you had some... feelings for her." Jay giggled as well. Kai looked at them and sighed. "No, no. Just helping her and a lift. That's all."

Kai quickly ate up his breakfast and left the Bounty, since it was parked. He got onto the Ultra Sonic Radar and detatched his bike from it. Then he started his drive to Ninjago City.

* * *

'Master Chen's Noodle House!' Kai read. He pushed open the door and walked inside. He saw lots of customers, and Skylor. She was making a bowl of noodles, and when she saw him a smile spread across her face. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"So ar-" Skylor coughed and started again. "So are you going to the meeting?" She smiled again and took a seat in front of him. Kai could swear he heard Clouse's voice come from her lips just then. He decided to ignore it. Maybe she can copy voices as well as powers.

"Yeah I am. And the rest of the team too." Kai said. He offered to help her and she told him to wash the dishes. Kai was more than happy to help. They started talking about the Tournament of Elements, and laughed at the memories. After all the customers finished their noodles, they left and Skylor closed the shop.

Kai walked to the shelves of vases and pots. "These are pretty. Where did you get them from?" Kai asked. He admired the designs on them. "I don't know. Chen said they belonged to my mother. I never knew her." Skylor looked at the ground and Kai put a comforting arm around her. "We'll find out what happened to her. And if she is even alive." Skylor leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I already know."

Before Kai knew what was happening, Skylor tackled him to the ground. He quickly jumled up and pushed her onto a table. Then some purple energy orb was fired from her hands and it flew towards him. Kai jumped and did a flip to avoid it, but it hit the shelves behind him. They toppled over onto Kai, and when he tried to get up, his leg wouldn't respond.

Kai tried to look at his leg, but his whole body was squashed by the shelf. Kai assumed that one of the big heavy vases had fallen onto his leg. He lay on the floor, helpless. He saw Skylor's shoes walk towards him, but then she groaned and stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground.

Glowing green feet suddenly appeared, and some black trainers emerged. The trainers glowed purple as they transformed into orange shoes. He heard a voice speak. "What should we do with them?" Kai recognised the voice immediately. Clouse. Then Kai facepalmed himself, if he could move his arms. Of course! They never stopped him from escaping the Cursed Realm.

The other one started speaking. It was a woman, and Kai didn't recognise their voice. "Take the fire boy. Do what you want with her." Kai saw Clouse's feet walk away, and walk back. He leaned down, holding a knife. Clouse turned her onto her stomach and stabbed the back of her shoulder, where the tattoo was. "Traitor." Clouse muttered, and he stood up, leaving Skylor in a pool of blood. Kai started screaming at Clouse to stop and tried to get up, but his leg stayed limp.

Clouse approached him and held the knife at his throat. "You be quiet, boy, or else." Kai looked into Clouse's dark purple eyes and nodded. "Good." His eyes glinted. "You're coming with us."

* * *

Lloyd and the ninja drove to the Corridor of Elders in the Ultra Stealth Radar. They were 10 minutes early. There was Bolobo, Griffin, Karloff and Toxikita. They waited for another 5 minutes and the rest turned up, apart from Kai, Skylor, Camille and Neuro. Maybe Palman; they couldn't see him.

After another 10 minutes, they still weren't there. "Does anybody know where they are?" Gravis asked. "Kai said he was going to meet Skylor at the noodle shop. Griffin, can you go check if they're there?" Lloyd said. Griffin nodded and speeded off. A few seconds later he returned with a worried look on his face. "Kai isn't there. Skylor is on the floor, unconscious in a pool of blood. A shelf has been knocked on the floor, and there are plates smashed."

Everybody stared at him, and then Lloyd took off on his elemental dragon, the others following him. Something had happened to Kai, and Lloyd needed to save his older brother.

Jay followed Lloyd on his elemental dragon, and in a few minutes they arrived in Ninjago City. They landed and ran straight through the door to the noodle shop, to find exactly what Griffin had described : broken plates, a knocked over shelf, and unconscious Skylor in a pool of blood, and no Kai!

Jay started looking around for his missing brother, and some others tried to stop blood flowing from her wound more than it already was. Cole took off his mask and wrapped it around the wound on her shoulder.

"Let's get back to the Bounty!" Lloyd shouted, grabbing her arms and gently slinging her over his shoulder.

Nya used her water powers to clear up the blood on the floor and the elemental masters travelled to the Bounty. As Jay was helping Skylor onto the table, he remembered. "Wait, did Camille or Neuro ever turn up?" They had been so concerned about Kai and Skylor that they had forgotten about them.

"Maybe they encountered the same thing as Kai." Zane said as he walked into the room with a medical kit. "Ninja, stay here." Lloyd ordered. "The rest of you, go see if you can find Camille or Neuro. Or Kai and Clouse. And stay in pairs!"

Nya quickly ran to her room and back, holding some wristband communicators. She handed them out and told them that they could use them if they found anybody, or if they were in trouble. With that the elemental masters jumped off the Bounty and summoned their elemental dragons and flew off.

Then Sensei Wu entered the room and looked at what was before him. He saw his pupils - minus Kai - standing over an injured Skylor. Before he could ask questions Jay started screaming answers. "Yes I know we're meant to be at the meeting but while we were waiting Camille and Neuro and Kai and Skylor didn't turn up and we found out that Clouse possessed Skylor and made her attack Kai and *takes a big breath* now we don't know where he is and we think that Clouse stabbed Skylor in the shoulder and now the other elemental masters are searching for them and the reason that Camille and Neuro didn't turn up may be because Clouse also attacked them too."

Jay bent over and started gasping for air after emptying his lungs. Wu just stood there, and Jay knew he was hiding something from them. Their sensei quickly left, and Jay assumed he was going to his meditation room.

Zane removed Cole's mask from Skylor's shoulder. "Oowww..." She moaned. Zane got some painkillers and injected them into her shoulder. Her breathing became more calm as as her shoulder became numb. Jay remembered when he sprained his ankle while climbing the piles of junk in the junkyard, and how his mum had given him the painkillers. He smiled at the memory and realised how much he missed his parents. "Done!" Zane said, finishing wrapping the bandage around her shoulder. "Let's get Skylor to the guest room. I'll stay here with her. The rest of you can go and see if you can find Kai or Clouse."

After Skylor lay down on the bed, Zane stayed while the rest of the ninja ran down to get to the Ultra Sonic Radar. "Hey Nya. Do you wanna go with me?" Jay asked, smiling. "Sure." Nya giggled. In the way that made Jay's heart melt like butter.

Jay and Nya sped off together. "Where do you want to go?" Nya asked. "The junkyard?" Jay answered. It was just an excuse to see his parents again. "And then my father's house." So then the two drove away from town towards the junkyard.

Nya knew that Jay just wanted to see his parents' house. Adopted and biological. But Nya didn't mind going there, so she followed Jay. They soon arrived and Ed and Edna approached them, their arms stretched out for a hug. They instantly squeezed Jay, despite his protests. Then Edna gave a big hug to Nya, who returned the embrace.

"Nice of you to come by, kiddo. Why'd you come by?" Ed asked, putting an arm around his son. "Well, three of the elemental masters have gone missing, including Kai, and we think that one of our old enemies have taken them. We just came to see if they were here, and also to see you guys again." Just then, a voice came from Nya's wristband. It was Griffin.

"Hello? Anybody?"

"Griffin? What is it?" Nya responded.

"They took Gravis. Clouse and somebody else. I don't know who it it though."

"What did they look like?" Jay asked, joining the conversation.

"They wore an orange robe and had a red hood. I couldn't see their face. They sounded like a woman."

"Try and follow them. We need to know where they're headed. It might lead us to Kai."

"Okay." After a few seconds, Griffin started shouting again. "Oh no, they've seen me! Run!" After that there was a lot of grunting and then they didn't hear Griffin's voice. But a new one appeared. A woman's. "Who are you?" They asked.

"I don't know. Who are you?" Jay replied. The woman on the other end chuckled. "I know you. You are Jay Walker, the master of lightning. You are one out of the six ninja. And I'm guessing the other is Nya Smith, the master of water. She is independant and doesn't want to be part of a boy's group. She wants to be Samurai X. But she inherited her mother's water powers, and has trained to be the water ninja."

Nya and Jay stared at each other in disbelief. There was no way that this person knew everything about them. It must be somebody else. "How do you know this?" Nya demanded. The woman chuckled. "I know all the elemental masters. I knew Ray and Maya Smith. I knew Libber Gordon. I knew your parents." Nya's mouth dropped open even more. "My... my parents?"

"Yes Nya. Ray, your father is the master of fire. Maya, your mother is the master of water." They hissed. "What do you mean by 'is'?" Nya thought her parents were dead. They had to be. "That is not for me to answer. You wait. (Time Twins XD) Well, we had a nice chat, didn't we? Sorry I have to go. These two elemental masters are in for a real treat." And then they were gone. Griffin was gone. Gravis was gone. And Nya's parents... weren't gone?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave constructive criticism and tell me if there are any mistakes so I can correct them.**

 **Thanks to Loki God of Evil for reviewing!**


	3. Fire

**I'm going to be honest with you... I forgot this existed. But I hope this chapter is enough for an apology. Leave constructive critisism please!**

Kai woke up. He had this horrible nightmare that Skylor was attacking him, and Clouse had kidnapped him and... Kai looked around him. It wasn't a dream. It was real. There was a collar around his neck, like he was a dog. His ankles and wrists were also bound the same way. He tried kicking with his right leg, but it sent a bolt of pain up his leg. Then he remembered what had happened to it, and how he had injured it, and how Skylor had attacked him.

Kai refused to believe that it was Skylor who was attacking him. It was Clouse. And Clouse had brought him here. Along with that woman. That woman cloaked in an orange robe with a red hood.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw two other figures. One purple, one grey. "Hey." Kai croaked. "Who... who are you?" The grey one looked up at him. "I am Neuro, master of mind. And you are Kai, master of fire."

"Yes I know that Nerdo." Kai rolled his eyes. "Neuro!" The master of mind corrected him. "Whatever. Who's that?" Kai nodded in the other person's direction. "Oh, that's Camille. She got pretty beaten up when she was kidnapped." Kai looked at the master of form and saw that she had cuts and bruises all over her body, and it seemed that she was unconcious.

I need to get out of here, Kai thought to himself. He started trying to wriggle out of the chains, ignoring the pain screaming at him from his leg. Minutes stretched into hours, and hours stretched into who-knows-how-long.

After an eternity the door finally opened. Clouse came in, accompanied by the woman. They held one person each in their arms. Clouse held a young man with red glasses and a white suit. The other held a man wearing a blood-red turban. Kai identified the two men as Gravis and Griffin. They carried the two unconcious men to other chains on the wall. Both of their shirts had been ripped, exposing their backs. There was some sort of dragon symbol burned into them.

Then Kai realised that there were labels above them. Griffin was dragged to a label that read 'SPEED'. Gravis was tied to the wall under the label that read 'GRAVITY'. Kai looked at his own. 'FIRE'. He saw lots of other elements around him.

"What do you want with us?" Kai shouted at Clouse. "Tell me or I'll burn you!" Clouse walked up to him and stared into his eyes, chuckling. "Vengestone. I'd like to see you try, master of fire." He spat the last word in his face, and Kai started kicking again, trying to at least hit him. Clouse kicked him in his injured leg, and Kai howled in pain.

"What have you done to them? What's that on their backs?" He groaned. Clouse lifted Kai's chin with his ghostly finger. "Fire, blockhead. Now you can get a taste of your own medicine."

~•~•~

Nya quickly drove to the Bounty. She needed to find out where Griffin was, by using the GPS on his wristband. Jay wanted to go to his father's house. She reluctantly let him, and kissed him goodbye. As she was driving through lots of big rocks, she remembered that Lloyd told them to stay in pairs, so they won't be abducted. Well, Griffin and Gravis were.

But what are the chances of her getting abducted here? It would take about a minute to get back to the Bounty. Not that long, right? Boy, she was wrong.

~•~•~

Jay approached his father's mansion. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the gate and walked in. The lights were off, and Jay shot a bolt of lightning at where he assumed the lightswitch was. One by one beams of light appeared from the ceiling, illuminating the room.

Jay walked over to the sofa and fell backwards onto it. He just needed some alone time. That woman had mentioned a name. Libber Gordon. His father was Cliff Gordon. That meant his real mother was called Libber Gordon. Cliff wasn't an elemental master. His mother was.

Jay was lost in thought, and was broken out of his trance by whispering. He jumped up and whipped his nunchucks from his belt. "Who are you?" He shouted. The whispering continued. Then Jay realised that no one was there. The whispering was in his mind.

Jay closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his forehead as somebody or something started invading his thoughts. The whispering continued. It was three words. Nya. Styx. Tonight.

Repeated over and over again. An image flashed in his mind. Nya. Styx. Tonight. A bag over her head. Nya. Styx. Tonight. Her hands tied behind her back. Nya. Styx. Tonight. Clouse next to her.

Jay opened his eyes as the chanting in his mind stopped. No one else was around him. He should have never left Nya. He needed to go find her. Now.

~•~•~

Styx had been abandoned since the Preeminent's attack. Most of the village had been destroyed, and anywhere that was still standing was empty. And Jay had no idea where Nya might be. "Nya!" He called out.

"Jay!" Nya's frightened voice cried back at him. It reminded him of their first date, when Nya shouted his name the same way after the Serpentine had chained her to the roller coaster. "Jay!" Her voice snapped him out of his flashback, and he started running towards the sound of her voice, shouting "Don't worry Nya! I'm coming!"

Jay found the source of her voice in Ronin's old pawn shop. He burst through the wonky door, and stopped dead in his tracks. Tied to a chair in front of the giant hole (the one that REX made when it burst through the floor) was Nya.

"Nya! Don't worry I'll save you!" Jay stepped forward, and saw the thin wires forming a web in between them. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you." A woman came out of the shadows, wearing an orange robe. She took down her hood, showing her brown hair and her face. She had almond eyes and pink lips, smiling at him. Jay guessed she was around her 40s.

"Touch them and the girl will plunge into the water. Surrender and we will let her go. Leave and she will perish." The woman smiled at him again, and Jay heard Nya shouting at him. "Go, Jay! You have to warn the others!"

"Nya, tell the others I am sorry." Jay put his hands up. "I surrender." Jay saw Clouse take down the web, as Nya started shouting at him that he shouldn't have done that. "Now let her go." Jay had a sick feeling that they weren't going to do that. The woman walked over to Nya. "I could, or she could accidently fall into the water." She tipped the chair and Nya fell into the dark cold water below. Her scream turned into a gurgle into silence.

"Nya!!" Jay lunged towards the hole, but felt Clouses hands around his arms. "No. You're staying with us." Clouse started tying Jay's hands behind his back as tears streamed down his face. "You said you would let her go! I need to save her!"

"We did let her go. We let her go into the water." The woman stood in front of Jay and laughed, Clouse laughing too. "Now it's time for you to get your tattoo." She walked around him out of Jay's field of vision.

"What do you mea-" Jay stopped mid sentence and screamed in pain. His shirt was ripped and he felt like he was being poked with a hot stick. A really hot stick. She traced a long wavy line down his back and he screamed even more.

"Gag him. We don't want anybody finding him, even out here." Clouse tied a black cloth around Jay's mouth, despite his mumbling protest. She began tracing on his back again, and Jay cried into the gag. Nobody heard his screams.

Jay cried in pain until he felt like he was suffocating from no air. He lay panting on the floor. But there was more pain in his heart than his back. He had let Nya go without even trying to save her. He silently cried, his tears falling down the side of his face into his ear.

"So what are you going to do with the lightning?" He heard Clouse's voice. "I guess I could shock them to get answers." This terrified Jay. Were they going to use him to torture his friends? He flopped on the floor like a fish out of water. "What do you mean?" He asked. Instead came out "Erm um muph meph?" Clouse bent down and removed the gag.

"What... How did you burn me?" Jay asked. The woman knelt down in front of him. Her hand was on fire, and she wasn't even flinching. "Fire." She said. "I used fire."

 **Oooohh! Who could this woman be? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and leave constructive critisism!**


	4. Birchwood Forest

**Sorry there hasn't been any updates in the past few weeks. I was on music tour so I did't have much time for writing. But here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

\--

Skylor didn't want to die. Not yet. She heard Zane saying that the knife may have pierced an artery or something, so they took her to the hospital. She was lying in a bed with bandages around her shoulder, and tubes in her arm. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing, and the _beep beep beep_ of the machine counting down her heartbeats.

But she was more worried about Kai. He had been kidnapped because of her. He may not even know that Clouse was controlling her body. He could be injured, being tortured, or even being used as a test subject for something. Who knew what Clouse was up to.

Zane visited her every day and kept her company. He gave her updates on what had happened, and every time Skylor says she can help, when she obviously can't. But then he didn't turn up for one day. Then he didn't make an appearance the next day.

Skylor leaned over and grabbed the phone on the table next to her. She selected Zane's number and called him. _Ring, ring. Ring, ring. You have reached Za-_ Skylor called again. _Ring, ring. Ring, ring. You have re-_ Skylor groaned in frustation.

She called him again, and again, and again. Then she started to get worried. What if the reason he wasn't answering, was because he couldn't answer? She called Jay, who picked up.

"Is Zane alright? He isn't picking up!"

" _Ssshhh. Try to keep it down._ "

"Why are you whispering? What happened?"

" _Clouse kidnapped me, along with some other lady. I went to Stiix after they said they had Nya. She drowned._ " Skylor was shocked at what she heard. She heard small sobs come from the other end. "Where are you? We can come rescue you!"

 _I think it's Zane's old house in Birchwood Forest. They tried to chain me up, and I was pretending to be unconscious. I ran outside and now I'm hiding behind a tree. They found some old robots and blueprints and now Clouse and the other woman, I think he called her Lydia, gave sent them looking for me._

"I'll call the others! You wait there, and we will come and save you and the others."

 _"Okay. Good luck."_ Then he hung up. She wuickly called Lloyd, hoping he wasn't kidnapped already. _"Skylor? Have you seen Zane? He isn't here and we haven't seen him for a few days now."_

"I was going to ask you about that," Skylor replied, "and also something else. I called Jay, who said he had been kidnapped, and he said that everybody is being held in Birchwood Forest, where Zane used to live until he lost his memory."

 _"That's good! Thanks Skylor! I'll go tell the others. How's your shoulder?"_ Skylor groaned. "It still hurts to move, but I can help!"

 _"Skylor, I think it's best if you stay in the hospital until the doctor says you can go. Then you still have to wait until it heals until you can fight again. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to sit out of this one._ _Bye."_

Skylor groaned again and put her phone down on the table. Now she was worried about Zane and Kai and now Jay. Maybe she should stop worrying and get some rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

•~•~•

Nya was tied to a chair, underwater. She was starting to have trouble breathing, and she couldn't concentrate to form a bubble around her. She started to panic. She may be the water ninja, but she never could breath underwater. She tested it before.

Nya tried swimming, but the chair was weighing her down. She tried to concentrate more, control the water. Control the water. Bubbles swirled around her, but it wasn't enough to propel her towards the surface. Then she could't breath. She concentrated even more.

Come on, Nya! Concentrate or you're gonna die! She closed her eyes and went into true potential mode. She started glowing and felt more bubbles swirling around her. Then she took a breath in. And out. She was at the surface!

Nya opened her eyes and saw that she was still underwater. But breathing! She had just found out something else she can do with her water powers. All by herself! Nya had to save Jay. She saw a rock and tried to cut the rope with it. After a few minutes she succeeded.

Nya swam to the surface and hid under the floor. She heard footsteps above her head and Jay's groans. She peeked up a little bit to see Clouse carrying an unconscious Jay over his shoulder. There was also another woman. She tried to follow them, but as she climbed to shore, they had already disappeared into the trees.

\--

 **Yay! Nya's alive! I wasn't going to give her a wussy death like that, and she's the water ninja so of course she should be able to breath underwater! Anyway, next chapter will most likely be focused around Lydia and Clouse, and their plans. I'll try not to spoil too much of it though. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Trapped

**New chapter yay! Enjoy!**

"Are you sure they're going to save him?"

"Of course! Those foolish ninja will do anything to save a friend. Especially the Master of Earth. He sacrificed himself to save this boy in the tournament."

Lydia looked at her ghost friend beneath the tree of the boy they had captured. They had put chains around his wrists and tired them to the highest branches of the forest. He was dangling there, his ninja gi shirt ripped, almost falling off his weak body.

They tied some cloth around his mouth to stop him from yelling. They had been waiting for about an hour for his friends to arrive. Lydia last down on the snowy floor, and heard shouts coming from over the trees.

Clouse quickly climbed the tree and jumped into the Master of Lightning's body as they saw some of the Elemental Masters swoop down on their dragons. She saw energy, earth, smoke and metal. Only four? She was expecting more to come.

The Master of Energy spotted the Lightning Elemental and steered his dragon towards the tree. Then she got up and walked over to them, in the form of their white ninja.

"Zane! We've been looking for you!" Lloyd cried, landing in the tree. "You can tell us where you disappeared off to one we get Jay back home." _Excellent,_ Lydia thought, _I've fooled them._

"Okay!" Lydia replied in the call voice of their robotic friend. She nodded her head at Clouse, who groaned in pain. Alerting the Elemental Masters that their friend had woken up. "Where... Where am I?" Clouse asked in Jay's voice.

"Do not worry. Karloff will get you out." The Master of Metal touched the chains and they torn immediately. Karloff caught him as he fell, and just before they were going to leave, Clouse kicked Karloff in the stomach and he lost focus as his dragon disappeared. Clouse landed back on the tree to avoid falling.

Karloff, however, landed on Ash, who wasn't as speedy to dodge him, who also fell off his dragon. They two fell on the snowy ground, Karloff on top of Ash. "I... I think I broke my leg!" Ash groaned.

Karloff apologised and picked him up. "Why does Jay hit Karloff? Karloff was only helping." Then Lydia ran up to him and punched him repeatedly in the stomach before punching him in the face. Karloff glared at her, angrily wiping his bloody nose.

"Karloff was only helping, but now Karloff is mad at Metal Man!" Before Karloff could even lay a finger on Lydia, she froze him in a block of ice. "What's gotten into you two?" Lloyd asked, and Clouse jumped into his dragon, causing him to lose his focus too.

As the two fell, Clouse kept trying to punch Lloyd, but the Master of Energy blocked him and held his wrists. But he didn't fight back. They landed on the floor, Lloyd lying on top of Clouse. The ghost quickly left Jay's body and left him even more bruised and bloody then before.

Lloyd shook him awake, and he just groaned. "Clouse... Lydia..." Jay moaned before passing out again. Lloyd was confused until he looked up to see Clouse kick him in the face. "You!" He shouted and launched a green ball of energy at him.

Clouse punched him in the stomach, but missed as Lloyd dodged the attack. He kicked him in the leg instead, causing Lloyd to fall over. He quickly jumped back to his feet and punched Clouse in the head and then in the arm. Lydia then ran over to help her ally.

She jumped into Lloyd and grabbed his head. She pulled it back causing him to fall into her. "Zane? What are you doing?" Lydia smirked at the question.

"I'm not Zane, and I'm not your friend!" She said, turning back into herself with her own voice. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Too many questions!" Clouse shouted and kicked him in the stomach. Lloyd groaned and the two laughed at him. Then Lydia was suddenly and quickly pushed over and the air was knocked out of her lungs as she landed on the floor.

"Ash! But I thought your leg was-"

"Broken? It is. It hurts. A lot."

Lydia had enough of this. She shot a ball of fire towards them, but Ash jumped onto Lloyd and they both avoided it. Lloyd got up and ran around her. She shot another fireball and it hit the ice cube Karloff was frozen in. "Shit!" She cursed.

The ice quickly melted and Karloff started to move. Shivering, but still able to summon a dragon and he did so and flew off with Ash. That left Clouse and Lydia versus Lloyd and an unconscious Jay.

Suddenly, Lydia had an idea. She grabbed Jay around the neck and held her dagger near his face. "Stop!" She yelled at Lloyd and Clouse who had resumed fighting. "You will yeild, Lloyd, or I will kill him. No more Jay. No more 'power of positive thinking'." Lydia mimicked his voice.

Lloyd bit his lip and looked at them. She knew he was panicking inside. He took a deep breath and dropped his sword. "Fine. I... I yeild."

 **Wow. I never usually leave cliff hangers in my stories. Well you will have to wait two weeks until the next chapter because I'm lazy and mean. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Answers

**SO! I have paused Help Me so I will now upload chapters every Wednesday/ Thursday now.** **I also forgot that Griffin has already been kidnapped and accidentally put him in the last chapter WOOPS. So just pretend it was Ash instead :3**

\--

Cole saw Lydia and Clouse take Lloyd and Jay with them. He wanted to save them, but would probably get himself, Lloyd and Jay killed. Instead he hid behind a bush and turned himself invisible. Then he followed them to hopefully where the others were being held.

~•~•~

"Don't try anything funny, Lloyd."

Clouse tightened his grip on Lloyd's arms, which were tied securely behind his back. Vengestone chains. Damn, Lloyd hated vengestone! There was also a black cloth around his eyes so he couldn't see where he was being taken.

"I won't. As long as you don't hurt Jay."

Lloyd heard his brother groan at the mention of his name. Lloyd didn't trust Clouse, and was almost sure that Lydia would kill Jay anyway even if he stayed obediant. Jay groaned again and started to wake up.

Jay was too weak to defend himself, so it was up to Lloyd to get himself and Jay out. "Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere you won't ever be coming back from."

"Are you taking us to where you have kept the others?"

"Maybe." _So we can see if the others are okay,_ Lloyd thought to himself. He went through all the people he believed were still safe. Karloff and Ash escaped earlier, but injured. Skylor was still in hospital as her shoulder healed. Bolobo, Jacob, Paleman and Tox were still at the Bounty or looking around for the others.

And Cole... Cole! He came along to rescue Jay, but Lloyd didn't see him after Clouse and Lydia attacked. Hopefully he was still safe.

"What are you thinking about, ninja? You seem very quiet." Clouse asked him, breaking the silence. "Oh, I was just imagining the look on your faces when we escape with all the other Elemental Masters you have captured!"

"Well you can think that, but it will never happen. We will rule Ninjago and all of you will be forgotten."

"Why do you even want us anyway?"

"Oh Lloyd, have you not figured it out yet? I want your powers."

Lloyd was confused though. Only Masters of Amber could do that and Skylor was the only Master of Amber. And she was in hospital. But there could only be one other person, and Lloyd thought she was dead!

"You... you're Skylor's mother aren't you!"

"Yes. I met Chen during the Serpentine war. Chen believed that I had the most power since I could use all the elements. Chen used me to turn the Elemental Masters against each other. At the time, I didn't know I was being used. Me, Chen and Clouse were banished to that island, and after years, Chen revealed to me what he really wanted to do. He wanted to take my powers away from me, and I didn't want that. I suggested we had a child, and then I gave birth to Skylor. I ran away, leaving Skylor with Chen. I didn't care what he did to her, and still don't."

"You're a monster! You don't even care for your own daughter!"

"Well, neither did Chen. He was a fool to think he had all the power, when it is I who has all the power. Why collect all the elements to just throw it away to become snakes? My plan is to have control over all the elements and you and your friends will be locked away."

"But how do you still have your power?"

"When I heard that Chen was defeated, I went back to the island. The power that Skylor had was in the crystals on the island. So I broke them and took the powers for myself. And now with Clouse on my side too, you will not be able to stop us!"

The pair laughed and Lloyd didn't know what to say. They had thought of everything. Lloyd had to think of an escape, and fast.

~·~·~

For heard the whole conversation. He had to listen and watch them while at the same time remembering the way they were going. They were walking for hours and finally arrived. There stopped in the middle of the desert in front of a skeleton of some sort of creature.

 _The Samurai X cave,_ Cole thought to himself. Lydia punched a button and the floor opened.

"What was that noise?" Lloyd asked, trying to squirm out of his restraints again. Clouse and Lydia ignored the question and carried on walking inside. Cole quietly followed them inside.

In the middle of the room there was a table with elemental symbols scattered on it. There were two piles: obtained and missing.

On the side labelled 'obtained' Cole recognised the symbols for mind, form, fire, speed, gravity, lightning, water, ice and now energy as Close moved it from the side labelled 'missing'.

Now the elements left were poison, snow, shadow, metal, nature, sound, light and his element, earth.

Then Cole looked around the rest of the room. The screens were left up, and one showed the elemental activity around Ninjago. _So that's how they knew where everybody was._

Clouse pushed another button and it opened up another room. Cole sneaked inside and nearly gasped at what he saw. Around the room were all the missing elemental masters, chained to the wall with vengestone. Some were unconscious, some were beaten up and some were awake and calling Lloyd and Jay's name. He saw Griffin Turner, Neuro, Camille in the room. And he saw his missing brothers: Zane and Kai.

\--

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Confessions

"Lloyd! Jay!" Kai shouted. Lloyd was still blindfolded so he couldn't see where Kai was. Clouse tightened his grip on Lloyd's wrists as Lydia chained Jay up to the wall. Then Cole realised there were labels all around the room, each an element. Jay was shackled underneath the Elemental Symbol for lightning, Kai was under fire, etcetera. Jay groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. "K-Kai?" He croaked.

"Are you two okay?" Zane asked. Jay weakly shook his head.

"What have you done to him? He should not be like this! You heartless bitch!" Kai yelled at Lydia and she used the element of speed to appear right in front of him, her dagger resting under his chin. "You say another word, I will pierce your voicebox so you will no longer to speak a word again." Kai held his breath so he wouldn't cut his throat as the cold metal pressed against his skin.

"Kai? Where are you? Let me go!" Lloyd shouted, wriggling in Clouse's strong grip. They dragged him back outside and into the scorching hot sun. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

Clouse ignored the shouts of the others and pushed him. He tied him to one of the ribs of the skeleton, his back facing them. Cole didn't know what to do. Were they going to whip him? They stuffed a gag into his mouth and ripped the back of his shirt. He grunted and tried to move, but the ropes holding him down were really thick. Cole had to do something!

Lydia approached Lloyd, dagger tucked away at her belt. She bent down to him, and placed a finger onto his back. Lloyd was obviously in pain, but Cole couldn't hear anything but his muffled cries and wicked laughter of Clouse. Cole wondered why he was in so much pain, then saw that Lydia was using the element of fire.

Her finger wasn't on fire or anything, but he could see steam rise as she heated up her index finger. She started tracing patterns onto his back, and Cole couldn't take any more. He ran back into the cave and grabbed the keys off the table. He ran into the back room and closed the door. The Elemental Masters looked up as Cole made himself visible. "Cole! How did you get here?" Zane asked.

"I followed them here. Now, let's get all of you out of here." Cole started to freed them of their chains and they all tested out their powers. Griffin started running around the room, laughing, and Kai formed a ball of flame in his hand. "I'm going to call the others to come over." Cole took out his phone. "Then we can stop Lydia and Clouse! For now, we have to save Lloyd. He's outside."

Cole led the others outside. Cole expected them to be as they were when he left, but was surprised to come outside to find Lloyd lying on the floor, free of his restraints with no signs of Lydia or Clouse. "Lloyd!" Kai rushed straight to his side, and Cole spotted an Elemental Dragon flying away. "We have to go get them!" Cole shouted.

"No!" Kai countered. "We need to help Lloyd first." He turned him over, revealing a symbol burned onto his back. Cole recognised it as the Elemental Symbol for Amber. They took Lloyd inside and treated his burns until the others arrived. "Why is she doing this to Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Not just LLoyd, Cole. She did it to all of us." Kai turned around to show his burn on his back, and so did some of the others. "But how did she know we were coming outside? She should've still been torturing Lloyd when we came out."

"She used mind," Neuro said. "She used my power and saw us coming. But why did she leave?" Zane mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Camille asked.

"The hospital. Skylor is still there." Kai freaked out at this. "We need to go save her! Her shoulder is still injured! She can't defend herself against them!"

Kai tried to form his dragon by forming a ball of fire in his hands, but it quickly shrunk. "Argh! Why won't my stupid dragon appear?!"

"Kai! You aren't focused! Calm down!" Zane yelled.

"I can't calm down, Zane!" Kai shouted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "She is in danger! We need to go save her NOW! You don't know what it feels like to lose the one you love! You've always had Pixal there in your head. The last time I saw Skylor she was bleeding out on the floor with a knife in her back! You weren't there! You don't know what it was like!"

"Yes I do Kai! I was there for her in her hospital bed! I sat with her every day and cared for her. I talked to her. I comforted her. I made her laugh. I looked after her. I was caught trying to protect her. I spotted Lydia and Clouse outside the hospital, and knew who they were there for. I drove them away and gave myself in. And now they are going to the hospital to hurt her, or worse! You need to calm down so we can leave and save her! Why are you always so stupid!?"

"Why do you care about her so much? Why would you sacrifice yourself to save her like that?"

"Is it not obvious, Kai? It's because I'm in love with her! Don't you get it? I fell in love with her and now she is in danger! So calm your ass down and we can leave to save her!"

Kai stared at his nindroid brother, mouth open in shock. "You... you love her? B-but I thought you loved Pixal-"

"I still love Pixal. It's just..." Zane turned away from the others, summoning his dragon. He flew off without a word, not even bothering to look back as salty tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He didn't even look back when Cole started shouting his name. He only murmered 2 words under his breath as he flew further away.

"I'm sorry."

 **I would be lying if I said I didn't get a little bit emotional writing that last part. Also, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I just didn't have to motivation to carry on writing. So I hope I will update this story every week-ish, and I have another idea for a story I could start writing when I finish the two I'm already writing. I haven't thought of a name for it yet, but it's about Kai getting a job as a policeman/ detective, Zane is his boss, Cole is a thief and Jay is a boy who should be missing. I don't want to spoil too much of it, and I might change some of my ideas later. But feel free to suggest names for this story and I would also appreciate it if you left your feedback about this chapter.**


	8. Betrayal

Skylor woke to the sound of shouting. It came from somewhere down the corridor. Then it was followed by screaming. That got her attention. She sat up slowly, still wincing from the throb in her shoulder. Then there was the sound of doors being slammed and shelves being knocked over. What was happening? She started to panic. She saw people running past her room, glancing behind them as if something were chasing banging got closer and closer.

She slowly rolled out of the bed and hid on the floor underneath it, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. She heard footsteps approaching and as she held her breath, she saw the feet of two people enter the room and pause in the doorway. Skylor waited for a minute, then two. Just when she thought they would leave, the bed was pulled away and she screamed as she saw a shelf fall towards her.

~•~•~

Zane was too late. He arrived at the hospital, running through the front doors. He ran straight in, up the stairs, down the corridor. He knew how to get to Skylor's room after his many visits. He kept running, but when he saw the open door, he already knew. He burst in, taking in the scene before him.

The bed was flipped over. The shelves and all the items on them were scattered on the floor. The mirror on the wall was shattered. The 'get well soon' cards he and many others had gotten her were ripped to shreds. Zane had never felt so useless in all his life. He looked out the window and saw police forces gathering outside. Zane decided he should leave before they came and saw the mess. They may even accuse him of it.

Zane used the fire exit and ended up in a small alleyway. He leaned against the wall and collapsed on the floor. He hugged his knees up to his chest and cried. He didn't know how long he was there. He could've been there for one minute or two hours. When he finally got up, he saw two figures standing at the end. He didn't need to see their faces to know who they were.

He charged towards them, forming ice in his hands. He threw a ball towards them, one hitting Clouse in the chest. Lydia dodged the other and suddenly appeared behind Lydia. She pushed him to the ground and Zane tried to kick her. He missed again and then he felt a kick in the side of his head. His vision started to blur.

"You let your emotions control you," Lydia said, smiling. "We will help you control them."

Zane tried to open his mouth to speak, but she pressed her boot onto his throat. He squeaked, clawing at her shoe. Then he felt Clouse ripping open the panel in his chest. He felt buttons being pressed and levers being switched. Lydia had now removed her boot from his throat, but Zane was already starting to spasm. He couldn't muster enough strength to even say anything.

As his vision started to fade, he saw Clouse and Lydia being knocked aside by a blurred object. He slowly managed to turn his head to see bright figures running towards him. He blacked out before he could see their faces.

~•~•~

Cole, Lloyd, Kai, Griffin, Gravis and Karloff had gone to the hospital while the others went to the Bounty to get healed up. When they found Skylor's room in its state without Skylor or Zane, they had travelled in the area around to try to find either of them. They found Clouse and Lydia standing over Zane, who was shaking and sparking. Karloff ran straight towards them, shouting "Leave Metal Man alone!", while Cole and Kai ran to Zane. The others chased them away, leaving the three ninjas (is that the plural?) in the alley.

Kai was leaning over Zane, crying and muttering "sorry" to him over and over again. Cole studied Zane's control panel. He wasn't Nya or Jay, but he knew that they weren't trying to kill Zane. It looked more like they were trying to control him in a way. . .

Before Cole could think of an answer Zane kicked his legs up, almost knocking Cole out. The three of them got up and Zane instantly froze Cole's legs. "Zane? What are you doing? We are your brothers!"

Zane ignored Cole and turned to Kai. He threw balls of ice at him, but Kai instantly melted them with his fire. They carried on fighting and Cole's legs started to grow number and number. He punched at the ice, but just as he freed himself, another blast of ice knocked him to the wall, pinned him to it in a blanket of ice.

Kai tried to melt the ice on Cole but Zane wacked him in the back of the head with a pipe he must have found on the floor. Kai crumpled to the ground without a sound and lay there. Cole shouted for Kai to wake up, but the red ninja stayed quiet. Then he turned to Zane.

"This isn't you, Zane! You have to help us! If you care so much about Skylor, then help me out. I'm your brother. I'm your friend!"

Zane leaned in close next to Cole's ear. "Not anymore."

 **I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I lost interest in the fandom and I lost all motivation to write. But recently I started getting back into it, and got more ideas for stories that I can write. I really am sorry that you guys waited so long, especially since there are some of you who seem to really enjoy this story. I am also sorry for lying every chapter when i say the next chapter will be up the next week. APOLOGIES!**

 **RandomDragon: Thank you! I will start writing ideas down for that new story soon.**

 **skylor chan: Sorry for keeping you waiting! I'm still very happy that you enjoy this story.**


	9. Broken

After escaping from Stiix, Nya couldn't concentrate enough to travel on her dragon for more than a few minutes. When she finally made back to Ninjago City and the Bounty, half the Elemental Masters were there, most of them in bad shape. When she saw Jay, she couldn't help but burst into tears. He had a makeshift cast on his arm, a bandage around his head and multiple cuts and bruises. Ash told her what he'd been through. He didn't know about what had happened at Stiix, but Jay was rescued after being used as bait to lure them into a trap. Then he was possessed by Clouse and knocked out of the tree, about eight feet. For a Non-Elemental Master, that would mean a broken back. But Jay still got a broken arm from that.

After Ash left, she gently tried to roll Jay over. Her thoughts were right. He had a tattoo burned into his skin as well. She felt guilty for his suffering. He had been tortured physically and emotionally. Maybe if she had gotten out of the water quicker he would be okay. Or if she hadn't let herself get kidnapped. . .

Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting. Lloyd's shouting. "Get Kai to sickbay! Someone check Zane's GPS tracker!" Lloyd and Karloff burst into the room, Kai being carried between them. "Kai!" She rushed to help set her brother down on a bed and Griffin appeared with a med kit.

"When did you get here? How?"

"Long story."

After maybe fifteen minutes for caring for Kai, it was just Nya and Lloyd there. Nya was too scared to break the silence. She felt that if she made any sort of noise everything around her would shatter.

"I'm sorry about Jay."

"What?"

"I was the one who knocked him out of the tree."

"Lloyd, you didn't know. You were trying to get Clouse."

"But it was still Jay's body. It was still his arm that I broke."

More silence.

"You don't know about Stiix, do you?"

"Stiix? What about it?"

"Lydia and Clouse kidnapped me. They used me to attract Jay. They knocked me into the water, and he believed I had drowned. That's why he got kidnapped in the first place."

"But how did you get out of the water?"

"I. . . I can breathe underwater now."

"Nya, that's great! Don't worry. Jay will wake up soon, and once he's healed up then he should be able to start fighting again."

Nya sighed. "Did Neuro not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Nya tried to hold back her tears. "He. . . He did a mental check on everyone here, and he said that Jay was probably the most traumatized from everything. He said that. . ." tears started slipping from her eyes now. "He said that if he even wakes up, he won't be the same as he was before."

The silence came back into the room as tears fell freely down her face. She hated crying in front of people, but she felt safe with Lloyd. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her as she carried on crying. She buried her face in is neck, his choppy platinum hair tickling her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his back for comfort, and felt at ease again.

When Cole woke, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled like rotting meat and dead plants. The air felt humid, and he could hear faint water droplets echoing around him. It burned his skin. The next thing he noticed was that he was tied up and dangling from the ceiling. His hands were bound above his head and as he moved he heard the familiar sound of vengestone chains. It was too dark for him to see anything.

"Awake, are we?" Said a familiar voice.

"Let me go!" He tried moving around even more, trying his best to kick his feet out. A cold hand grabbed his ankle and held it in a firm grip. "You wouldn't want to hit your friend now, would you?" Zane replied in a mocking voice.

"Since ghosts are immune to fire, my mistress can not brand you with the symbol of Amber," Zane continued. "You are going to be left here, Cole. When ghosts are left alone for an extended amount of time, they will gradually begin to fade. You, of course, know this. No one will remember you, Cole. No one will come to save you."

Footsteps echoed away from him, with the laughter of Zane. Cole had never heard such a thing. There was no humor in his laughter. Just evil. Pure evil.

Cole hard the sound of a boulder being moved. A doorway, perhaps? When the stone was moved back, he heard nothing. Just the sound of his ragged breathing and the faint water droplets echoing around him.

 **Don't really know where I was going with that last part, but I'm okay with how it turned out. I have the next chapter ready to post in the next week or so!**

 **skylor chan: I'm really glad you are enjoying this! Skylor will be in the next chapter, so don't worry!**


	10. Protection

"The Anachondrai Tomb? Why would they be there?"

"I don't know. But Zane must be there."

"Lloyd, you know as well as I do that they aren't foolish to leave their GPS on. It could be a trap. They want us to find them."

Lloyd sighed."I just . . . We need to get them back. This is the best lead we have on finding them, and I'm going to go whether it's a trap or not."

"Well, if you say so. I just don-"

What happened next went by so fast, Lloyd only found out what happened until after. Griffin was knocked down before he could finish his sentence. As Lloyd turned, his face met a flat metal object. He fell down, nose bleeding, vision blurring. He mustered all the strength he could to turn his head towards his attacker. He concentrated as hard as he could to form at least a spark. Nothing happened. His attacker bent down and their face came into vision. He didn't know what or who he was looking at. Their face was black, with two red dots. He felt a prick in his neck as cold liquid was injected into his veins.

He tried to fight against the drowsiness, trying not to give up. His body started to go numb and - despite his efforts - he spiraled into unconsciousness

~•~•~

Skylor had no sense of direction. She tried to wriggle across the floor as well as she could with her ankles and wrists bound aimlessly. The former Master of Amber tried her best to ignore her shoulder, whcih was screaming at her in pain. She grunted as her head hit yet another rock in the ground. This carried on for several hours. By this time the wound in her shoulder had opened and was bleeding all over her white shirt. Her knees were scarped and bloody. But then she heard him shouting. He cried out for help. Skylor couldn't bear to hear it, but now she knew where she as heading. More hours went past as she crawled across the rocky ground, using his voice as a guide. She shuffled closer and her foot caught on a pebble. The sound of the stone rolling across the floor echoed throughout the chamber.

"Who's there? Zane?"

"Cole, it's me, Skylor," she replied.

"Wh- what?"

"I'm Skylor," she repeated, a little louder this time.

"Thank the First Spinjitzu Master you're okay! Is Zane . . ." He didn't finish.

"I . . . don't know. They left me in one of the Serpentine tombs. I've just been crawling across the floor aimlessly for hours. But I found you now. When . . . When did you get kidnapped?"

Cole briefly filled her in, but Skylor had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything. He said Zane went back to the hospital for her, but everybody else fell behind. It wasn't something he would do. Skylor decided not to ask Cole now, but to confront Zane after they got him back. "How are we going to get out of here?" Skylor said out loud. "These vengestone chains won't break."

"I have a short dagger inside my gi shirt. I can't reach it with my hands tied above my head. Can you try and get it?"

"I-I can try," she stammered. She was thankful for the darkness, because she could feel her face flushing at the thought of putting her hands inside of his gi. Not that she liked him like that. They had a platonic relationship, and she was not interested in their relationship going past friends.

Skylor brought her hands under her feet, so they were now in front of her. She shifted into a sitting position by Cole's feet, which were dangling about a foot from the ground. With some effort she managed to stand on her feet, and ended up not falling over, despite her feet not being used in several hours. She unbuttoned Cole's gi, still blushing and reached inside with her hands. Her fingers wrapped around a small metal object, and she brought the dagger out.

She started by cutting the chains on her wrists, which took a few minutes since the vengestone was almost too thick for the dull blade. Once they were cut, she started working on her ankles, and then reached up to free Cole from the chains that held him above the ground. As the shackles broke, Cole crumpled to the ground, and had to use Skylor to pull himself up onto his feet. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Now, to get out of here.

~•~•~

The sound of shouting traveled down the corridors outside the room. Nya unsheathed her katana, ready for anybody to kick down the door and try to attack. She desperately wanted to go out and see what was happening, but she couldn't leave Jay and Kai alone. Kai was awake by now, but he had a concussion and if Nya left he wouldn't be able to defend himself, let alone Jay. She had to stay for them.

Kai groaned and Nya shot him a glare, effectively telling him to quiet down before anybody realised they were in here. She had her trust in Lloyd and the others. They needed to handle this fight.

When the door opened, she charged forward, aiming for the chest. But she stopped. The tip of her blade stopped an inch from the intruder's breast. When she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. Kai squeaked behind her. She had to be hallucinating. Yes, that was it. She had already been knocked out or drugged, and she was seeing things. She was seeing things that couldn't possibly be true. She was just dreaming. It wasn't real. Because in the doorway stood someone Nya had never seen in fifteen years. The woman who Nya believed to be dead all these years.

It was Maya Smith, Master of Water. Her mother.

 **I have a lot of things planned for the next couple chapters and I can't wait to share it with you guys! Of course, I need to start writing it. It will be ready in a week or two, so do not fret! (I know I have a bad reputation of keeping up the schedule of weekly updates, but I will try my best.)**

 **skylor chan: Next chapter might revolve around what happened on the Bounty, so do not worry, my friend!**


	11. DISCONTINUED

**First of all, I want to apologise to any of you who were/have been expecting the next chapter. Second, I am no longer going to be continuing both of my current Ninjago fics (Return of the Elemental Master and Help Me). I don't like the storylines I was going with, and I didn't have time to plan it all out in a way it made sense, at least to me.**

 **I have three that I am planning: a Ninjago crime story, and a Be More Chill and Hamilton fic, if any of you also like those, and my current Harry Potter one, which I have already planned out.**

 **If any of you are interested in continuing this, please message me, and I can send you the previous chapters and the new one I started, along with how I wanted it to go.**

 **Again, I am sorry for those who were enjoying either of these stories so far, but I hope someone will want to take either of them up so they can be finished.**


End file.
